In a wireless communication system, a transmitter may use multiple transmit antennas for data transmission. Receivers in the wireless communication system may have different capabilities for receiving the data transmission. Conditions for communicating with the receivers may change such that one type of communication is more suitable than another in a given time and place. Notwithstanding differences in conditions and capabilities, the transmitter should be able to communicate with different receivers according to their particular circumstances.